Sincerely, Your Secret Admirer
Sincerely, Your Secret Admirer is a Fan made Happy Tree Friends episode. It introduces Aster and stars Rosmarinus. Roles: Starring: * Aster * Rosmarinus * Flaky * Cuddles * Giggles * Lammy Plot: The episode starts off with Flaky leaving the house with very calming music in the background only to have it be stopped to a halt as she nearly runs into Rosmarinus, standing only a few inches in front of her with a gleeful expression and a piece of paper in her hands. When asked what it says, Rosmarinus excitedly explains that Aster, the actor of her favorite character (and hardcore crush) is coming to Happy Tree Town, and expresses great joy that she may finally meet him. When Flaky asks what this has to do with her, Rosmarinus says that she needs her to make sure that she doesn't try to run away. Flaky reluctantly agrees to go along with her, and the two go to the town center, where Rosmarinus directs Flaky's attention to Aster who's signing someone's notebook. While the raccoon first awestruck, Flaky reminds Rosmarinus why they're at the center in the first place, of which Rosmarinus agrees, and goes to have her paper signed by him as she starts up some small talk with the deer. Flaky tries to tell her that she needs to go home soon, but is surprised to see that Rosmarinus has wandered off without her. The episode starts to go to a montage of sorts as Rosmarinus starts to follow behind Aster, first only seeming to be harmlessly stalking him, but things begin to escalate as she begins to dig in the trash he leaves behind, following him in restricted areas and even pushing Cuddles into a construction area where he promptly gets hit with a wrecking ball much to the obliviousness of Rosmarnius, purposefully kicking Giggles into a shredder because she off-handly flirted with Aster, and literally throwing Lammy under a bus because she bumped into him. By the time Aster gets home, he opens his letter box which floods him with letters, all with the name under "Anonymous". He groans a bit and tries to shuffle through them, not noticing as Rosmarinus sneaks up on him and puts a bag over his head dragging him to her home as a letter falls from her pocket showing that the hand writing of her note and the letter are the exact same as the screen transitions over to a new day. Flaky wakes up and notices that there's a broadcast on the news reporting that Aster has gone missing. Realizing that she may have made a mistake, she quickly runs to Rosmarinus's house but is horrified to find her in her room, holding onto the breathless and lifeless corpse of Aster. There's a bit of blood coming from his mouth and a bit of red on her mouth implying she may have kissed him even after his death and was either blissfully unaware or didn't want to acknowledge that he was dead and was just so ecstatic she had him for herself. Fates: Deaths: * Cuddles - Hit by a wrecking ball. * Giggles - Kicked into a shredder. * Lammy - Thrown under a bus. * Aster - Suffocated. Trivia: * This episode originally only had Aster, Rosmarinus, and Flaky in it as Aster was the only death, but the creator felt this wasn't living up to the gory nature of HTF, so she added in Cuddles, Giggles, and Lammy's death to both add a bit of violence and show how far the obsession progresses for Rosmarinus and how far she's willing to go to get Aster. * Two alternate image cards had Aster drowning in letters and the other had Aster strapped to a chair with a lovestruck Rosmarinus, but soon the creator decided on the final one. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes Not Covered in the Seasons